


A Little Bit of Disregard

by moonlightress



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: And also a jerk, Dusty basements are a menace, Fainting, Len's a sweetheart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightress/pseuds/moonlightress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry couldn't remember how he'd gotten here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit of Disregard

**Author's Note:**

> So I just found out that I’m really bad at the drabble part of a drabble challenge, I started writing the prompt and when I looked up I was about 1500 words into a story that didn’t look like it was ending anytime soon, so I had to save that elsewhere and instead I gift you with this! Hope it worked out well!
> 
> Written for brightdreamer on tumblr who promted ColdFlash - “You fainted … straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”
> 
> Title comes from the Linkin Park song "Faint", which is a perfect ColdFlash song from either perspective, let me tell you.

Barry slowly blinked open his eyes, a bright blue sky above him. He blinked again, there was something wrong with that but he couldn’t think of what. It was day, it hadn’t been raining earlier, there hadn’t been any sky-related incidents since the singularity, so it was a perfectly normal looking sky to expect, but he hadn’t been expecting it. Why? Oh,  _right_ , because the last thing he remembered was being inside some warehouse’s basement, trying to stop Captain Cold and Heatwave from stealing some old relic that had recently been stored there, (but mostly just trying not to cough up his lungs from all the dust his speed was kicking up.) If he’d been hit or knocked out he should have woken up inside, and, therefor, should have been staring at a dirty, concrete ceiling, (struggling to breath,) not enjoying daylight (and fresh air) in what seemed like forever.  _Now_  for how he’d gotten here. 

... Where  _was_  here?

He moved to sit up, to see if he could place anything, but as he took a deep breath a wave of dizziness knocked him back, (and the ensuing headache was  _not_  helped by the sudden coughing fit as his lungs tried to expel the  _100 years worth_  of dust he’d apparently inhaled.)

“Easy there, kid, take minute, you shouldn’t get up yet.”

Barry’s eyes flew open, ignoring his headache to swing his head towards the familiar voice. Yes, that was indeed Captain Cold moving to kneel beside him, with a look on his face that on anyone else  _might_  have been worried. Barry was about to try and force his still coughing lungs into demanding some answers when his eyes zeroed in on Cold’s hands, (specifically the two water bottles they were holding.) Snart, noticing where his eyes were locked, immediately handed him one before moving to brace Barry’s back so he could sit up and drink easier. Barry’s hands sped through opening it, draining half of it in less than a second before Snart pulled it away.

“Whoa, hold up, kid, slow down for once, if you can. Don’t want a repeat of before.”

Barry, (who’d been about to snap at Snart for taking the water before he was  _done_ , the  _jerk_ ,) froze mid-glare when the words registered.

“What before?” He rasped. Coughing, he reached for the water again. “Repeat what?”

Snart blinked, holding the bottle out reach, (like a  _jerk_.) “You don’t remember?”

“Remember what?!” He snapped, not really caring anymore  _what_  happened as long as he got that water!

Snart’s lips started to twitch, almost like he was trying not to grin, his arm relaxing to his side. “You really don’t remember?”

“Last thing I remember is running around in all that dust trying to stop you two, now gimme the  _water!_ ”

Snart was definitely smirking now, but Barry didn’t pay it the attention he should have because Snart’s arm had moved the bottle just in his reach. He grabbed it triumphantly.

“You fainted … straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

He wished he’d not been drinking when he heard that.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this?
> 
> (Edit: I'm going to continue this)


End file.
